


One Step Towards Bed

by AuroraKant



Series: One Step At A Time [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amputee!Dick Grayson, Canon Disabled Character, Disney References, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: It is Barbara's twenty-third birthday, and Dick has planned a special kind of present. One that involves a lot more action, and a lot less clothes.Hopefully, Babs will enjoy it as well.[Can Be Read And Understood Without Reading Part 1 Of The Series]
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: One Step At A Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	One Step Towards Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graysonsflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is some soft DickBabs I wrote almost a year ago.... and now I am finally posting it!  
> I hope you all like it and enjoy some soft and sensual smut!

It was Babs' birthday.

They had reconnected a lot over the last few months, first just talking and talking and talking, until suddenly Barbara had leaned forward and kissed him. After that came weeks of sweet kisses and quick ones, of emotional make-out sessions and passionate neck massages. Weeks of getting to know each other again.

And now it was Babs' birthday.

Dick had come over to her house, together with her father, for a celebratory dinner. She had earned it. This was her first week in the new apartment, after she was finally done with rehabilitation – and living with her dad until she was back on her… _wheels_.

And now she had a beautifully renovated, accessible city apartment, and Bruce had only spent pocket money on making it perfect for Barbara. She deserved it. She deserved the world.

Dick smiled at her the entirety of the dinner, sending looks in her direction whenever Jim was telling yet another cop story, they had heard a hundred times before. She answered with a grin each and every time.

Because tonight… tonight they were going to have sex. The first time for them. The first time they shared _that_ with each other.

They had kissed for the first time when Dick was eighteen and he had hated himself. And they had never gotten further than some heavy make-out sessions before Dick had wanted to crawl back into his clothes and hide himself away. And then, when he was nineteen, Babs had had her fateful meeting with the Joker, suspending their relationship for a good nine months until Babs could look at herself in the mirror again and Dick got his head far enough out of his ass to recognize that she still loved him. That he still loved her.

And now another handful of months later, Dick was twenty, finally breathing again, and Barbara was celebrating her 23rd birthday. For the first time in a long, long time both of them loved themselves as much as just each other.

It was going great, and when Jim finally got up to kiss Babs on the cheek and say his goodbyes, Dick was vibrating in his seat. The commissioner dared to glace into his direction and say:

“Oh, you’re not going home as well, Dick?”

The adrenaline cursing through his body must have made him dumb because Dick only answer was an grin and the words “You don’t have to worry about us, Comish, both your daughter and I are of age and old enough for a more adult sleep-over, don’t you think?”. Honestly? The absolutely flabbergasted look on Jim’s face had been worth the fork Barbara threw against his head.

He had worse. And tonight, he would have better.

It was a bit awkward after that. Not really because of Dick’s comment, but because of the very real tension in the air between them. What did you do if you knew you wanted to have sex, but it wasn’t right just yet? What did you do if the mood wasn’t the one you were aiming for? At least not now? At least not yet?

God, Dick was really out of practice; it was embarrassing.

“Movie?”

Barbara’s voice was just as uncertain as the one in Dick’s head, telling him to just _do_ something. But a movie sounded good. A movie sounded safe.

“Yeah, what do you want to watch? As the birthday girl you’re allowed to choose.”

“I am always allowed to choose, Grayson. But… I don’t know… Mulan?”

“Disney?”

Not the movie Dick had thought she would go with. Disney films weren’t really known for setting the mood when you wanted to get down to do the horizontal tango, but Dick liked the movie well enough. It felt nice to cuddle next to Barbara on the couch, feeling the heat of her body, watching the light of the TV screen reflect on her perfect face.

They were halfway done with the movie, the tension broken after both of them had belted the lyrics of “To Be A Man” along with Shang Yu, when Babs suddenly turned around and looked at him, her gaze heavy:

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

“What? Yes. Of course.”

“Okay. And you are not just saying that because it is my birthday?”

“No. Never. Babs, I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen. I had a crush on you the first time I saw Batgirl take on Killer Croc. Nothing ever changed that. You are beautiful and amazing and funny and clever, and I am in love with you.”

“Slime ball!”

Her cheeks were red, almost as red as her hair, and all Dick could think about how this was the prettiest she had ever been.

“It is true. A 110%. Isn’t the real question if you want to have sex with me? Because I would never ever want to force you to do something, you’re not ready for yet. Or ever.”

“I’m not a virgin, Grayson.”

“I know that, and I know, that you know what I mean.”

She took a deep breath and Dick waited with tense shoulders for her verdict, while Mulan saved her battalion from the Huns. Would Babs save his heart as well?

Her voice was as sweet as honey, as hard as steel when she whispered:

“I want to. I really, really want to. I didn’t know I could be this horny, but I am. And I am scared that it isn’t going to be as good as I imagine it to be, or that something doesn’t work out and one of us gets hurt. But I really, really want to try it. And I want to try it with you. Because I love you as well. So much.”

Relief washed over him, his heart skipping a beat in glee. Dick couldn’t quite hide the laughter that dared to escape him though. But before Barbara could be offended or demand an explanation, Dick leaned forward, planting a kiss on her still parted lips.

“I want to try it as well.”

“Should we move onto the bed then?”

Dick nodded, pushing Barbara’s wheelchair closer to the couch so she could get onto it, before grabbing his crutches. He hadn’t even bothered wearing his prostheses today, knowing that it would only be in the way while making out.

(And yes, Dr. Romanova had yelled at him after he wore it to bed that once. She had explicitly told him to only do the horizontal tango without his prosthetic on and that conversation had been the most awkward moment of Dick’s life)

Dick sat down on the bed, waiting for Babs to come into the room behind him, before he placed his crutches out of the way and climbed onto the side of the mattress facing the wall. That way she could comfortably move onto the bed as well. He watched her and he could feel her eyes on him. Her gaze was pure fire… that was the moment he decided that they didn’t have to make this any more complicated than necessary, by starting to strip by himself.

He pushed his t-shirt upwards, giving Babs the time and the space to inspect every inch of his skin with her eyes before moving on, slowly revealing an upper body crafted by years of extreme sports and danger. Babs knew how to appreciate it, if the hunger in her gaze was anything to go by.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh, yes, but I would like to see the rest of you even more.”

“Your wish is my command…”

It was a bit harder to make crawling out of his jeans look sexy as well, but Dick did his best to use years of training to make every arch of his back and every flex of his ass look as aesthetically pleasing as possible. It was an effort to get the constricting fabric off his legs and out of the bed – but Dick succeeded.

For a moment, a tendril of doubt wanted to convince him that this was a bad idea, that Babs wouldn’t think that his stump was as sexy as the rest of him. But he only had to listen to the soft “ _oh_ ” that escaped her, when he was finally free of his pants, to know that the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind.

And, yes, one look in her direction told Dick everything. She was ensnared with the things he had just shown her. He didn’t shed his underwear just yet, not wanting to ruin the surprise before he had seen Barbara strip down as well.

She was laying propped up on a cushion, leaning heavily on her elbows, when she saw the look he sent in her direction:

“What?”

“What about you? Do I get a show, or…?”

“A show. Grayson wants a _show_.”

There was amusement in her voice, and her grin promised great things when she slowly started teasing him by unclasping her bra without ever taking her shirt off. It was a magic trick she used – it had to be – and suddenly the offending piece of clothing was in her hands, ready to be thrown in Dick’s face.

“ _Hey_.”

“You wanted a show.”

He hadn’t even glimpsed a sliver of her skin yet, and Dick could already feel how his blood wanted to leave his head. He liked it when she teased him. He liked the tilt of her voice, and the smirk on her face when she thought that she had been especially clever.

And he liked it even more when she inched her shirt up, centimeter by centimeter, revealing a body Dick had seen before but one he would always be ready to worship. He could see the scars, the muscles, the abs, that spoke of a past similar to his and he could feel his stomach drop, want filling every pore of his body.

Slowly her breasts came into view, sending another shiver down Dick’s spine, another spike of adrenaline through his gut. Maybe it wasn’t just Babs who was horny, maybe Dick had missed this, too.

He couldn’t quite stifle his gasp, when the shirt was finally gone, when Dick was finally allowed to see her shoulders and chest and waist in their most true form for the first time in months. She was beautiful. She was everything.

Dick was ready to kiss every single curve, every single scar and worship her body with his hands and tongue. Because her body was a temple. And she was a deity allowing him access.

The smile on her face told him she knew exactly what she was doing, she knew what her teasing did to him. Dick would bow and plead before her just to make her continue.

“Oh, you like that?”

“You know I do…”

His voice was deeper than usual, a breathless hue making him sound hungry, desperate. Well, he was. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her now.

All she did was smile.

“Then come and get it.”

And Dick did. He moved closer to her, his hands ghosting over her body, before he finally allowed himself to touch her.

He could feel her shiver underneath his palms, could see the goosebumps decorating her skin where he had touched her, could see the lust coiled up in her eyes… and he kissed her.

It felt like their first kiss all over again. Sweet, and hungry, and full of hope and want.

She bit him, then, forcing him to open up his mouth, deepening their kiss. It was hard to bite back a moan when all he wanted to do was to melt under the warm hands caressing his back, under the spell her mouth laid on him.

Just knowing that this wasn’t a normal make-out session changed everything. Every touch shared between the two of them felt so much more real, so much more precious, sending coils of electricity up and down his spine.

He wanted her. He wanted her here and now and always.

He let his kisses wander down her neck, touching every inch of skin with his lips, a trail down to her… down to her pants, since she had never bothered to undress that part of herself.

His eyes strayed upwards without his consent, searching for her eyes, finding them, asking a silent question.

She answered:

“Go for it.”

And he did. His hands were gentle when he undid the buttons of her jeans, his fingers touching her underwear without him meaning to. Slowly he peeled back the fabric of her pants, revealing her hips and her smooth legs.

It felt holy to touch her like this, to have her watch as he undressed her, revealing more and more of her body for the world to see. For him to see. Her heavy gaze did nothing to calm his pulse, nothing to ease his accelerating heartbeat.

“Is it weird that it turns me on to watch you undress me?”

Her voice was pure sex, the dry chuckle making Dick question everything.

“Just as weird as me being turned on by undressing you is…”

She was bare in front of him, only her panties hiding that last part of her away from him, just as his briefs were the only thing standing between him and nakedness.

He had settled next to her, his body turned towards her, his focus never leaving her for even a moment. His gaze was able to follow every hitch of her chest, every flutter of her eyelids. His hand trailed over the curve of her breasts; the skin warm beneath his fingers. She was looking at him, her eyes wandering over every scar that decorated his body, over every coiled muscle sculpting him.

She was beautiful.

Dick couldn’t believe that he was allowed to lay next to her like this. That he was allowed to touch her, allowed to kiss her. Allowed to love her.

“And what now?”

He wanted her to lead him, he wanted her to tell him what to do, to tell him how to please her.

“And now we continue. Touch me, Grayson. Finger me.”

It was easy to follow that voice, his eyes glued to her mouth, watching as she sucked in a breath when his fingers slipped underneath the thin fabric hiding her sex, finding her pussy, finding her wet. Every time she gasped, every time her back arched away from the mattress they were laying on, a surge of lust overcame Dick. It became harder and harder to concentrate on pleasing her, the pressure building inside of him threatening to spill.

Barbara seemed to notice that, her eyes flying open when Dick stopped for a moment. The arousal thrumming through his body forced him to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths, unless he wanted to come right then and there.

She was smiling, glowing, and Dick shivered when her voice washed over him:

“You could just fuck me, you know that, right?”

“Please…”

“Do it, Hunk Wonder”

And Dick did. Or tried to.

He pushed down his briefs, his cock hard and throbbing against his stomach. It felt good to no longer be restricted by fabric, and the gasped “yes” from Barbara when she saw his penis made him want to come right then and there.

He stroked it, once, twice, spreading the pre-cum over his entire length to prepare himself. Dick moved closer to her, pushing her panties down, finally allowing himself to look at her as well. Her pussy was glorious.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yes… nightstand…”

Barbara’s hand untangled itself from the bedsheet, grabbing blindly for the tiny desk besides her bed, before her hands found what she was looking for. Her aim was off when she threw the condom in his direction, but Dick was too enthralled by her anyways to catch the package.

It took a bit of fumbling, a bit of awkward chuckling, for him to open it up, to roll it over his hard cock. But then it was done, he was ready, and by the looks of it, so was Barbara.

He moved closer to her, using his hands to spread her legs, to make room for himself. Her hands were covering his, caressing his wrists, guiding him to where she wanted her legs to be. It was intimate in a way Dick hadn’t known sex could be. It was intimate in a way that showed Dick just how much he loved her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too… and now _do_ something.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He put one arm on each side of her waist, pressing down to elevate himself enough to first lift his stump and then his right leg between her. It was a balancing act, a moment of his mouth being only inches away from hers, a moment of their breaths catching, touching, mixing. It was a moment of Dick barely being able to hold himself up, his right leg threatening to let him crash.

It was a moment of being unable to quite stifle the laugh that bubbled up inside of him, a laugh that spilled and let him fall. He was laying on top of her now, his body almost completely covering hers, and he could feel her arms sneaking around his waist, pressing him down, hugging him, their naked bodies fitting together.

“What’s so funny, Hunk Wonder?”

“Nothing… just… between the two of us we have one working leg… and it’s doing a shit job.”

His face was pressed against her neck, he could feel her quiet puffs of laughter moving the hair above his ear, he could feel her hands running up and down his back, drawing circles, making him gasp.

“That’s true… still think that you’re up for this?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.”

He pushed himself upwards again, letting her touch fall away, letting her eyes catch on the expanse of his body. It felt weird to sit down between her legs, to open himself up like this, to find a position he was comfortable in and secure, and one in which Barbara was just that as well.

And then he found it. He was ready. And happy. And so, so done with waiting and foreplay.

“Ready?”

His voice caught in his throat, his lust almost strangling him, the pulsing heat in his cock making it hard to focus. But he would ask. He would always ask. Again and again and again.

Her smile would have been answer enough, but he loved to hear her voice and he loved the dark hue that promised love and lust and sex even more:

“Oh, fuck me already, Grayson.”

“It’s my _pleasure_ , my majesty…”

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, pulling her onto his lap. She helped him, propping herself up, raising her hips with the help of her arms. Her beautiful, strong, muscular arms. Dick could see the sweat glistening on them and wanted to lick every last drop of it away.

She was wet and warm, and loose and tight, when he pushed himself deep inside of her. She was everything he had ever hoped for and so much more. He could hear her groan, unable to stifle his own moan, and then he was moving.

He wanted to lean over her, press her down into the mattress and make her scream his name, but that was impossible. Instead he pushed his hips upwards, using his trained body to push and pull, in and out, and make her even wetter. Her hands were twisting the bedsheets, her back arched, and Dick knew she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Her red hair spilled over the pillow, making her glow, making her ethereal, and her eyes – open, staring at him – saw his soul in a way it had never been seen before.

“This… good?”

Her laughter sounded like pearls, when she answered:

“Yeah… I would say so…”

It was a symphony of wonders. Their bodies moving as one, his hands on her hip. The sound of gasped breaths and skin meeting skin filling the room.

It was the best noise Dick had ever heard.

He was close. Dick had been close, the moment he’d been allowed to see Barbara’s body, the moment they had first kissed, but now it felt like a tsunami threatening to drown him. It felt like losing himself in the wonder that was sex. In the wonder that was Barbara Gordon.

“Faster, you idiot…”

_He loved her, he loved her, he loved her._

His trusts got wilder, his hips moving without conscious thought, only powered by his lust. He pushed deeper inside of her, enjoying how her eyes widened, how her lips formed a silent _Oh_. Barbara’s arms moved then, her hands finding his thighs, her nails biting into his soft skin.

A shiver ran down his spine.

His hips snapped forward, the tiny sparks of pain making his cock twitch, his insides burn. Her hands pressed down harder, almost drawing blood, and her back arched and arched and ar-

“Yes! Fucking, yes!”

A shudder worked itself through Barbara, making her pussy tense, making him come only moments after the pleasure had rolled through her entire body.

“Oh God!”

It was like seeing fireworks, like stars bursting, like _love_. For a moment the world turned a blinding white. When his eyes focused again, he was laying on top of Barbara once more, their breath coming only in short bursts. Both of them still lost to the pleasure of their orgasms.

Laughter bubbled up his throat, making him press his face deeper into the soft tissue of her chest, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat and _Barbara_.

“What?”

Her voice was silent, soft, a tilt of tired happiness coloring her words a warm hue.

“We just had sex. I mean, we just had fucking amazing sex.”

He felt breathless and happy and great and wonderful and amazing and joyful. He felt so many things – too many things – but mostly he was warm.

“Yeah… we did…”

Now she was laughing, too, and Dick felt the warmth inside of him spread even further. Reach even deeper. He hadn’t known that it was possible to be this happy, to feel this much at once.

But his cock was getting itchy in the condom, their position uncomfortable for the both of them. So, Dick forced himself to untangle his limbs from hers, to roll away from the wonder they had just created.

Barbara’s eyes followed him, when he pulled the protection off. She was still watching, when he threw it into the trashcan in the corner of her room, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips:

“You are such a jock; I hope you know that…”

“I was a member of the mathletes, excuse you!”

His mock offence made her smile even more, made her shake her head in exasperated joy:

“Come cuddle?”

“We stink.”

“Maybe, but I want to cuddle before I force myself to shower and pee.”

“Valid.”

Dick laid back down, his upper body pressed against hers, his stump resting on the expanse of her thighs. It was relaxing and some of the extra excitement ebbed, leaving content and warmth in its place. Barbara’s hands were rubbing circles on every inch of his skin they could find, and Dick was ready to melt into sleep, when her silent voice demanded his attention:

“This wasn’t your first time, was it?”

“Nah… I lost my virginity to Kory when I was sixteen…”

“Oh? The life of a teenage vigilante…”

She didn’t sound jealous or angry, she sounded bemused. Still, Dick dared to glance in her direction just to make sure. But, no, there was only mirth in her expression.

“Hey! I was sixteen and horny and she was my first kiss. A very good one if I might add. And after I started falling in love with you, I never even looked at someone else. I am a serious monogamist.”

“Oh, I know. So, she was your first kiss? Anyone else I should know about?”

She was making fun of him and Dick couldn’t quite hide his smile. It felt nice. The teasing. The absence of jealousy. The comfort of her presence, the warmth of her body next to his.

“Pff, as if you weren’t aware of the epic make-out sessions between Roy, Wally, and me.”

“Such a rascal… ts ts ts…”

“And what about you, Miss Gordon? Anyone I should know about?”

He didn’t even have to look at her, he could see the blush creep down to her collarbone. Her face was probably redder than it had been when they had sex.

“I will let you know that I had some wild, wild college years, Mr. Grayson, and my first kiss was Maddie during spin the bottle in 6th grade.”

“Exquisite taste, I see.”

“I can also just compliment yours, my dear.”

There was a beat of silence, and then laughter filled the air.

He had missed this. He had missed Barbara, his girlfriend. He had missed Barbara, his best friend.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you, too”

He had missed loving and being loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me life!!! <3


End file.
